


Leader of men

by sasha_bo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Bottom Derek, Cage Fights, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, aftermath and recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_bo/pseuds/sasha_bo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world had changed since the werewolves were exposed to society</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags - some of the more serious ones wont happen till later in the story. Thanks for the support and taking your time to read xx
> 
> Update: Fic re-formatted as the original needed work but nothing else has been added to the storyline

The world had changed since the werewolves were exposed to society – thanks to a careless pack and a camera phone. It had taken only a few hours for word to spread and the images to travel the world. From that, the hunters campaigned against the species to cast them in a bad light, to turn opinion against them. It had worked. Governments across the globe sanctioned the wolves. First it was demanded that each and every one registered themselves, most doing so in the hope that by complying; they could show the world that they were not the animals that the hunters portrayed them as. Soon, there were reports about discrimination against werewolves which lead to protests. For the most part, they were peaceful. However on the 16th June 2017, one of the protests turned violent. The end result was the death of three humans, the blame promptly placed on the supernatural’s despite claims from them and human sympathisers that the deaths were at the hands of the hunter movement.

Further sanctions were swiftly put into place. By 2023, the weres were now classed as a slave race. A wolf had to be owned in order to live in society. Those who weren’t were quickly taken to camps. None who went into a camp ever returned. It was argued that this was for the best – that the wolves were held accountable to humans. The benefits that a wolf had were valuable to society. Their strength made them good for manual labour whereas their healing powers made them viable for cage fights – an industry which rapidly developed since the initial exposure and was now a viable economic alternative to the camps. Many weres found themselves within the cage fighting industry, though it was argued that the fights were better than the alternative. Any werewolf that was in servitude to a human had no choice but to obey their commands – no matter what the demand was. Rumours went around the fighters of weres which were subjected to daily beatings and rape from their masters, with no other option but to take it. Laws were not kind to the weres, the voice of a human was always taken above all else – even if evidence was clear that the were was innocent. All it took was for the human to say that the were was dangerous before it was taken to the camps.

Derek knew fine well that he had lucked out when he had been bought by a fight master when he had turned 16. Overall quality of life for the fighters was above standard for what the others had. A prize wolf could be bought for thousands and as such, masters were always sure they were taken care off to ensure they obtained maximum profit for their expenditure. An unhealthy fighter was not one which would win. The Were Cage Federation (WCF) was one of the largest corporations in North America; its fights from all different leagues were broadcast worldwide. To have a fighter in the WCF meant big money to the fight master, money most were unwilling to lose if the prized fighter was unable to compete due to ill-keep. For the weres, they were given their own lodgings. Nothing special – to a human it would be the equivalent of a very low-price flat.

There were no extras, but enough food for the fighters to comfortably survive and train. The fighters lived by themselves in order to ensure maximum safety for the were. All fighters were placed in barracks which were connected to the training facility and the main fightdome where all the WCF fights were held. The barracks resembled a large block of flats – except these ones contained guards on each floor. No fighter was authorised to freely travel. If they did, it was either to train or to fight – as soon as they were done they were locked back into their space. Each time they needed to be transferred, it was always done with the presence of a heavily armed escort. They may be fighters, but they were still slaves.

Derek had been separated from his family the day before his 16th birthday and was quickly put up for auction after. As with tradition, the weres had been drugged before the auction to ensure their docility so he doesn’t remember much of the event. He just remembers waking up in his own room in the barracks. He had been bought by a ring master who went by the name of Deaton, who informed him that he was to train and join the WCF when he grew older. Apparently Deaton wasn’t a fan of purchasing older fighters but instead preferred to get them young so he could train them himself before he put them into the leagues. As it stood, Deaton had purchased two others at the same auction with the same intention. Derek has turned 25 last month and was one of the newer entrants into the top WCF league, having worked his way up from the lower leagues when he was first entered when he had turned 19. Scott and Isaac had just worked their way into the second-tier league which, while popular, had slightly less coverage then the first tier.

For Derek, there would never bet a better feeling then entering the fightdome. One of the main ways the WCF made profit was by advertising their fighters so each fighter had its own dedicated fan base – with their own highly priced merchandise. Isaac likened it to what was once known as the WWE, except it was real and with servitude. The younger guys, such as Scott and Isaac with their boy next door looks, had a large base of younger women. At times, the cheers from these girls were deafening when either of them entered the dome. Derek had, so he had been told, also a predominantly female fan base. Scott said that chicks dig the surly, bad boy attitude. Derek just said he didn’t like to smile so they could go fuck themselves.

Derek knew his training had to change so he could compete with the top tier fighters. The hits, the techniques and styles of fighting were different to the second tier and Derek had to know how to combat them all if he stood a change. Deaths in the league were very uncommon, most coming from freak accidents, but injury could dent a fighter’s chance in the league so was something that was avoided at all costs. The best way to avoid this was by winning. Currently, Derek was with two guards being taken up to the training area after being summoned by Deaton. There was still three months before the first WCF broadcast so he surmised the meeting was to discuss changes to his training regime. The guards left him as he entered the training ring. All the fight masters had put a ban on any armed personnel being within the training grounds – stating that they would not risk their prized fighters if a guard got trigger happy. Derek walked past the sand ring sumo pits which were based at the front of the complex and made his way down to the large, steel caged rings. This singular training area had six of them, one never remaining empty for long. Looking down to the two far cages, he could see Scott and Isaac warming up before they spared with Aiden and Ethen.

The twins had been taken on for the sole purpose of sparring with the professional fighters but never actually fought in the WCF itself. Many wolves were removed from professional fighting when they became mated; the bond sometimes resulted in a decrease in aggression which effected performance. Ethan had mated with his partner Danny a few years back and Aiden had asked to join his brother in sparring. While Aiden still had his aggression, Ethan was a more tactical fighter with enabled the trainees to develop a more rounded skill set. The same had happened with Boyd and Erica. Mated couples were allowed to live together, but still had the same restrictions. Human and were partnerships were frowned upon in general society, but the fighters lived in their own enclosed world. The humans mostly conformed to the rules that were enforced on the wolves and often took jobs within the WCF, be it in the corporation itself or in the training department. Derek knew Danny did the paperwork for Deaton. Speaking off, he spotted the man taking to three people not far from the cage where Scott and Isaac were enclosed.

One he could tell was a were – dressed in the standard fighting garment of black thin pants, a black leather collar and leather wrist bands. All wolves which fought in the cages wore the same outfit. The colour of the bands indicated the level that each fighter was at. The man with Deaton wore green, indicating that he was retired. Derek wore black bands to signal he was in the top tier. The other two were humans. One was a small, petite red-head woman. The other a tall, dark haired male. Walking up to the group, Derek clasped his hands behind his back and waited.

“Ah, I would like to introduce you to my fighter Derek. Derek, these three are going to be taking over your training to prepare you for the season. Let me introduce Lydia, Stiles and Jackson.” Deaton pointed to each in turn.

Derek did a double take “Jackson Whittemore?”

He had heard of this man. Jackson was a very popular fighter in the top tier a few years ago. Rumour has it that he was taken out when he mated to his trainer just before his fourth year of competition. It had apparently caused quite a commotion within outside society. The smug smile plastered on the man’s face indicated that he was indeed the aforementioned Jackson.

Derek looked back to the other two “What are those two here for then?”

The beauty of the training grounds, with there being no armed personal was that the fighters were able to speak freely – with both each other and to the trainers and masters. It was unusual for there to not be laughter in the training grounds, it being one of the only times the wolves were able to socialise.

The dark haired man…Stiles?...stepped forward “Jackson is here just as a sparring partner. He has fought some of the opponents you will be facing so is more to your level then your previous partners. Lydia and I will be officially taking over your training. Lydia knows a lot about different skills you will need whereas I am a sticker for details.” Derek was put off by the wink the man gave him. The slap Lydia gave him on his arm also indicated that she wasn’t impressed either. Deaton clapped Derek on the shoulder and told him that he was leaving them to it. It wasn’t long after that the three decided to put him through his paces.

After a brisk warm-up, Derek then spent two hours getting his ass handed to him. Lydia explained to him the different styles of fighting they would be training him in and how it could be used effectively against an opponent and what he was generally doing wrong, Jackson demonstrated how the techniques were used in a real situation while Stiles corrected things such as his posture and positioning through each move he made and kept emphasising his need to be more tactical in how he fought. In a strange way, it actually worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Being in the league, Derek was used to pain. He however was not used to it after a training session and therefore was sulking on his couch. It wasn’t that the couch was comfortable, it was just he couldn’t actually move. The buzzing from the door indicated that somebody wanted into the flat. Sometimes Deaton came by to check that the area was still in good condition. Derek stood by the opposite wall to the door, as was expected whenever somebody came into the room. He watched as a guard opened the door, checked the room and the wolf before he stood back to let his guest in. Stiles.

Walking his way into the room, not even trying to hide how he was sizing it up, Stiles made to start conversation before he stopped and turned back to the guard who had taken to standing by the door. “I’m his new trainer so I don’t need an audience. Leave now.” The guard gave the man a dirty look before turning into the corridor and closing the door behind him. Stiles began to walk around the flat, not that it took him long. The kitchen to the right of the door had a kettle, sink, fridge, cooker and a small dining table with two chairs. The living room which he was stood in had a raggedy old couch and a corner filled with basic workout equipment. The bedroom which was opposite the kitchen contained a double bed, and even then it was still a squeeze to fit it in. The en-suite bathroom had a toilet, sink and a combined bath and shower. Every fighter’s room was the same. Only those with partners were able to personalise the space a bit. “Not bad, could be worse. I actually think my first apartment was worse. Cockroaches man, fuckers never die” Stiles turned and gave a bright smile to Derek. He just glared back.

Stiles cleared his throat “Man tough crowd….ok never mind. Right for all intents and purposes Lydia is in charge of your in-ring training. Man what that girl knows will blow your mind. I am in charge of your out of ring training so dude I will be around a lot. From what I saw, you got enough strength to compete with the top guys so we will probably work and increase your agility and flexibility. Yoga is something you are going to be doing and probably a bit of dance. I know right? But dancing improves your co-ordination and will make you light on your feet. I did dance in school and I swear down man, it was the only reason at times I dodged getting my face smashed into the ground.”

Derek just stared. What?? Who the hell was this person? “You cannot be a trainer, I have never heard of the others doing things like yoga and dance. You are unlike anybody I have ever met or worked with so excuse me if I’m reluctant to place my chances with you.”

That shut the man up.

“Ok, I see we are going to clash. I know what I am doing; I was raised with cage training so I know what works. Our techniques are different and because of that our fighters are different. That is why they win. Jackson was our first and we both know how good he was. And to be frank, Deaton has brought us in to not only train you but to scope the rest of his roster. He is selling his business and Me, Lydia and a third are in line to take on his fighters as equal partners. As I said, I was raised in this industry so believe me when I say, when – not if, when – we take over, fighters who give us attitude will be sold, no matter their level. And I don’t think I need to remind you what some owners would do to people like you. Think on it, adjust your attitude and we will continue tomorrow in the ring.”

Stiles turned to leave. It would have been more dramatic if he didn’t trip over his own foot but still, the words rang with Derek. Another reminder that he was a second class citizen like the rest of his kind.

 

++++

 

True to his word, Stiles was back the next morning. Derek had done what Stiles has suggested and adjusted his attitude. He did what he was told and didn’t say a single word in response. Truth be told, he did like the yoga. The stretch and burn of the little used muscles were like heaven to him. The dancing, not so much. Seeing a werewolf attempting to do ballet was a sight which should never been seen. But still, Derek couldn’t get the previous day’s words out of his head, or the thinly veiled threat behind it.

The rest of the roster – well Derek, Isaac, Scott and the twins had all been called up for a meeting in Deaton’s office. He guessed it was to inform the rest about the changes to management and he was right. Deaton introduced the other partner as Allison, who was to work with Scott and Isaac. Lydia gave a speech about how they planned to move the fighters forward and expand. In all honesty, it did sound pretty good but Stiles words kept ringing through his head.

Deaton took over the conversation “I honestly believe that these three are more capable of driving you men forward to a higher standard. But I know that their plans may not suit everyone. If anybody feels that strongly, we can re-sell. Chances are you will be bought by another fight master.”

_Fighters which give us attitude will be sold, no matter their level_

Derek raised his hand, Deaton raised his eyebrows.

He made a motion for Derek to speak “If this is the case, I would like to be re-sold.”

There was a mix of reactions around the room. A chorus of ‘no’ echoed from the other fighters, surprise from Deaton, a stuttered spluttering from Stiles and anger from Lydia.

She held a hand up to Deaton and turned to face the seated wolf “And why, may I ask, do you have such a problem with what we propose? I think in the grand scheme of things, what we are offering you is better than others have it.”

Derek raised himself from his chair “See that is the issue. That is the second time in less than 24 hours I have been reminded how bad it could be. I have already been threatened with re-sale and you haven’t even taken over yet.”

Stiles stepped forward holding his hands up “Dude I’m sorry….I didn’t…..I was annoyed, I didn’t mean it”

“So? What happens next time I annoy you and you actually have the power to put me to auction? I am a slave, stability is all I have! Even if I was sold and was used as somebodies sex slave, at least the stability is there. I would be used but I would know what to expect come tomorrow, even if it is more abuse. All I did was question your tactics because I have no clue if you do in fact know what you are doing. You may train me, but it is me fighting in the dome, not you. I put the work in to earn my master money so I deserve at the very least to know if my new trainers are capable or what experience they have. I have nothing, but in this I can have some choice. I would rather live under a master who treats me as less than dirt then have to wake up every day and question if today is the day I will have everything I know taken from me.” Derek turned to Deaton and asked him if he could return to his quarters.

Deaton gave a slight nod of the head and Derek made his way out, only to be stopped by Lydia’s voice half way out “We haven’t told you that you could leave.”

Derek glanced at her from over his shoulder.

“You are not my master. And if I can do anything about it, none of you ever will be. My stability is worth more than any of this”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Derek had been called out of his room; he supposed this was punishment for his outburst. But he didn’t regret it. He would never regret it. The buzzer startled him from his thoughts, causing him to stand up from his yoga mat and take his place by the wall. He was surprised to see Stiles walking through the door and dismissing the guard.

There was silence for a few minutes before Stiles spoke up “Dude I’m….I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. I really didn’t mean to, it’s just….gah look, please don’t do this. We could be a really good team, I know we can and it frustrates me that you don’t see it too. You are the reason why I came into the partnership and I cannot just….watch you give up your talent because I lost my temper. Please, you are better than that. Just….please just reconsider.” Stiles pleaded, large doe-brown eyes matching Derek’s own steely-moss gaze.

“What’s your story? Why? You want me to stay, you tell me the truth. Deaton has always been honest with us and I won’t have a master who isn’t. Even the pigs that use us are honest. They despise us because we are animals to them and they tell us every day.”

Stiles sighed while walking over to the couch and patiently waited for Derek to join him “I suppose I should start with telling you our last names. Lydia is a Martin, Allison is a Argent and I am a Stilinski.” Derek’s eyes widened. Those three names were synonymous with cage training. In the early days the league was fought with fighters from just those three tropes. They were, basically, the best of the best. Derek deduced then that their potential new owners were the offspring of those famous trainers. “Yeah you get it. Anyway, all three of us knew we wanted to get into the business but everybody expected us to just follow in our parent’s footsteps and use the same training methods. We had the ones who looked down on us because they thought we got by on our name and we had the ones who looked down on us because we wanted to do something different. We were all friends in school so once we graduated we decided to break away and start on our own. Together we paid for Jackson and the rest is history. We all had our own reasons for breaking away. For Lydia she wanted to be independent. She didn’t want to be a daddy’s little girl and get by on her looks. For Allison, the Argents were….well just not very nice people. Especially to their fighters. Her aunt was just pure evil when it came to the fighters. For me, the business was a family venture. When my mother passed away the business took a back seat and suffered until we had nothing left. This is me carrying on the family legacy and I cannot do that without you. All three of us are sympathisers. My mother initially established her roster as a means to protect them and that is what we want to do. Unfortunately we need money to be able to expand and take on more weres and we need you for that. Yes we want you to do well because you are talented enough to do it, but there is a bigger picture here.”

Derek weighed up his options. It didn’t take very long “Ok, ok I will fight. As you all said, it’s better than the other options for a slave.”

Stiles firmly grabbed his chin and moved his head around to face his own “In here, you are not a slave. Not to us or to me. Your choice is your own and your opinion matters. Life may have dealt you a hard hand, but believe me when I say that there are many out there who are on your side. One day, things will be equal in the world. It may not be in our lifetimes but we can work towards it so the future can achieve it.” Stiles rested his forehead against Derek’s. He couldn’t remember the last time he had contact with someone else that wasn’t in an aggressive manor. Inhaling, he could smell the beginning of arousal and met Stiles with a smirk.

Stiles stood and moved to walk out the room “Nope, not going there. Nope, Nope, Nope.”

He could still hear the man saying ‘nope’ as he closed the front door behind him and walked down the corridor. He was pretty sure Stiles could also hear him laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha would you look at that - lil' old me has decided to get down with the kids and get a tumblr!! HA - check out my crappy effort (http://samwise9.tumblr.com/). I'm a technological spaz, don't expect too much!

Training increased the closer to the league launch with Jackson, Lydia and Stiles all driving him harder than before. He noticed that, while his strength had increased, his physique had slimmed down a bit, enabling him to be faster than before. He was matching Jackson punch for punch and often bested him. Lydia had taught him a mix of martial arts such as Krav Manga and kickboxing so he was a threat when he was upright and grappling moves along the lines of jujutsu and sumo so he was able to compete when he was on the floor.

Stiles had suggested more alternative training methods which would build on his versatility. Currently, they were based on the sand pits, Derek in the middle of the pit and, more worryingly, the rest of the weres lined up 20 meters away. While Stiles ideas were, at times, a stroke of genius they more often than not led to Derek making a fool out of himself. Isaac still mocked Derek when Stiles made him dance the foxtrot with him in one of the cages. Derek would have been ok if Stiles didn’t have the dam rose in his mouth. The rose was now currently a centre piece on Derek’s kitchen table.

Derek could handle the training, he could handle the mocking. He struggled with the close proximity to which Stiles seemed to have during his training sessions and he knew fine well the man was doing it on purpose. Everywhere he looked, there was Stiles doing something vaguely inappropriate, normally in conjunction with a smart-arse remark. His new method of torture involved an ice lolly and vocal moans. Derek had lost count of the amount of times Lydia yelled at him for corrupting the talent. Generally, humans held no attraction to Derek. If he could look past the fact that their species had caused him to be a lesser valued member of society, he would still consider them weak.

For Derek, it was easy to be a power when you had numbers and weapons but he held fast in the knowledge that he was the real power. If it was between just him and one, even five unarmed humans, he would win. This was why the humans had trodden the wolves down, because they were scared. Because they knew that, deep down they were the weaker species. Derek had tried to look past his own human-phobic views but he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he would never consider a human to be his equal. Scott especially had accused him of being just as bad as their persecutors but at the end of the day, Derek had never killed anyone, was never openly derogatory against anyone because of their lack of development. He and the hunters may share the view that they were not equals (differing on which was the stronger species), but his actions were on the other scale of the spectrum. He could have killed one if he wanted to, but refused to give them the satisfaction that he was what they said he was. An animal.

But Stiles….even Derek had to admit there was something there. Attraction? Sure. Lust? Definitely. Friendship, love? No, absolutely not. Under no circumstances no! Derek reasoned that Stiles was different, the first human – no strike that – person outside his family who had given him any attention over a long period of time well…ever. Sure, Derek had hook ups. Some fans were known to be determined when they set their minds to it and when they found their way into the training complex it was only right Derek gave them a visit they wouldn’t forget. It made him laugh that so many of the humans which were supportive of the sport which kept him under lock and key were also the ones who wanted his dick so bad that they would risk jail. He could easily recall the men who had begged him to show them what an animal he was. In the end he hadn’t even used half his strength but he still left them a quivering mess in the cool down room. Again, pathetic. At least he was honest about what they were there for, a method for him to get his end off.

If circumstances were different, that’s what Stiles would also be.

But Derek was a realist. He wanted to win; he wanted to be the best. For him to do that he had to keep everyone on side. The training was starting to work and he couldn’t afford to fuck up now, didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun with the human before he pounded out his lust into another fan…even if Stiles made him laugh and smile a thousand times more than he had before. Even when he wasn’t in the same room as him.

Stiles entered the training area with a whistle and three larger, whiter versions of an American football “Gentlemen, this here is known as a rugby ball. Think of this as like football but without the padding. Your aim is to get past Derek to the other side of the sand pit and place the ball down for a try. Let me make it clear, you are trying to get past him. Derek, your aim is to tackle the runner to the floor. Rugby rules apply: tackles must be under the shoulder and the runners legs must go no higher than 90O in the air when you tackle them, runners must not lead with their arm or elbow but you can put your arm out straight to hand-off the tackler with your palm and fingers out – no clenched fist. The point of this is to use the momentum the runner gains from their build-up of speed to tackle them down. If you can perfect this, you should be able to floor a guy double your size without expanding your own strength but instead using his to get you where you want him to be. Don’t remove your tackle until they are on the floor. If you do not hold the tackle, the runner may get back up and score. For every try you let in is ten more suicides at the end of the session. Runners do not run out the circle. You will go one at a time when I blow my whistle. GO!”

The practice lasted two hours and it was the most fun Derek had had in years. His shoulders hurt from the consistent impacts he had taken, Stiles demanding he changed the lead shoulder he used to tackle with every 10 minutes. His thighs burned from the crouching posture Stiles made him maintain so his impact would be lower and lower, causing him to wrap around the runners legs and let their body weight tip and bring them to the floor. Stiles actually had to help escort him to his apartment, gently placing him on the couch. He had spoken to the guard on the way down and had demanded bags of ice to be brought down to the room. Derek closed his eyes in exhaustion and listened to Stiles tittering around the room, interest rising when he heard the sound of the bath being drawn. A knock signaled the ice, which was swiftly taken by Stiles and dragged into the bathroom.

Derek’s eyes opened wide when he heard the ice being deposited into the bath. Oh hell to the fuck no.

He assumed he had done a piss-poor job at schooling his features when Stiles burst into laughter when he walked into the room “Dude, you are looking at me like I am about to castrate you.”

“If I get in that bath you might as well be, there will be nothing left!”

He felt smug at the reddening of Stiles cheeks and the slight increase in his heart rate “Ok…..well…erm…look, just get in the bath. Trust me, it will help you tomorrow. We can’t let you go easy because you are sore from today so come on Fido, get in the tub before I drag you in.”

Derek snorted, making no attempt to move or no attempt at considering why he had let the dog joke slide. Warmth around his ankle was his only warning before he was pulled off the couch in a quite violent manor and dragged into the bathroom. He couldn’t find the energy to fight so just let himself be taken – ignoring the protests of “Fuck me Derek, you are going on a diet you fat bastard”.

Stiles had made it to the side of the tub and was now standing above Derek “Get in the tub Derek”

“No”

“Get in the tub”

“Not a chance”

“Don’t push me Derek”

“Get lost; I am not getting into that contraption of misery.”

“I really will get you castrated. Say goodbye to little Derek for you two are not going to be together much longer.”

“I don’t call my dick little Derek thank you very much.”

“What do you call it then?”

“My WMD, I would let you have a go but I think Lydia wants you to be able to walk tomorrow”

“…………………get in the fucking tub Derek”


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks before the first night of the new season meant that promotion for the WCF kicked into full force. Promotion somehow meant Derek now had to suffer the indignity of being rubbed down with body oil for a new set of promo shots.

“Yeah baby, you rub that oil in” Fucking Stiles and his fucking mouth.

Stiles and Derek had come to a tentative agreement after their rocky start. And by tentative agreement, he actually meant Stiles flirting while Derek threatened bodily harm. He would take it to heart, but Stiles flirted with everybody. He did notice that Stiles ever present arousal did seem to kick up around him though. Well, everybody noticed it.

“Stiles. Just for once, no matter how hard it is, just shut up.”

Stiles nudged the PR girl next to him a couple of times “He knows how to talk dirty to me, it is really HARD.”

Apparently the shots came out great, Lydia was happy and Derek pretended he didn’t spot Stiles sneak one of the print-outs into his pocket. After the last shot, the group moved to make way for the next fighter to take their place for shots but were stopped by a mocking voice “Oh is this the animal my dear niece is placing all her bets on? Well if he doesn’t make it in the cage I’m sure we could find something else which could make use of his talents.” Stiles and Lydia slowly turned around to face the woman that had spoken. Lithe woman, medium height with blond hair and a deadly sneer. She was nothing special.

“Hello Kate, we would say it was nice to see you again but we all know that is a lie.” Lydia didn’t even look up from her nails to acknowledge Kate. Derek however didn’t break eye contact.

“Aw look at the animal that thinks it can stand up to me. You would think you both could keep your pets in line but sadly, it appears you can’t. A beast like that needs a proper handler, one that will tame it.”

Stiles snorted in reply “Like you? Isn’t this the 5th wolf you have had in the past 3 years?”

Kate just smiled back before starting to size Derek up again “Name your price”

“Excuse me?”

“For the beast. Name your price. I want him and not for fighting. There are more underground activities which a specimen like that would be perfect for. They always like to see the strong ones break.” Kate trailed a hand over Derek’s cheek before her hand and the rest of her body was harshly jolted back. He could see a male hand wrapped tightly around Kate’s wrist, a grimace on her face.

Stiles face however; well it didn’t take a genius to see he was livid “I will tell you once Argent in words that maybe you will understand. Derek is mine! You do not touch something which does not belong to you. You could offer your whole roster and I will still not sell him to you. I see you near my fighter again, I WILL get the law involved and we both know the penalties for damage to other people’s property.” He threw Kate’s arm away from him with a heavy force before turning around and marching out the room, calling loudly for Derek to follow.

Once in the hallway in front of Derek’s room, Stiles finally spoke "I’m sorry for what I said. Kate she….she is a traditionalist. She believes the wolves are lower than dirt and I didn’t like the way she was looking at you. I know you’re not my property but….argh god…the woman just makes me angry.”

Derek opened his door before standing in the hallway “Don’t worry about it. Thought it was kind of hot myself. Goodnight” Derek smiled as he closed the door on Stiles’ shocked face.

Giving a chuckle to himself, he thought about how he may have started to fall for his trainer. Fuck it, if he could sit in a frozen bath tub for an hour he could ignore this.


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight was the night, the first fight of the season for Derek. It turned out that another one of Lydia’s many talents was that she seemed to know everything about everyone – including all his competitors. The guy he was against tonight was one of the largest guys in the league, but also one of the slowest. The game plan was to dodge until the guy wore himself out – Lydia estimated that it would take around 15 minutes. In actuality it only took 10.

Derek was sat in the changing room, waiting for the prompt to tell him he was up next. He wasn’t nervous, but his adrenaline wouldn’t let him rest. He must have paced the room about ten times before Stiles inserted himself into the room. Not much had changed since the confrontation with Kate. The flirting continued, as did the threats. Derek had to admit though, Stiles looked like perfection. His brown hair was bed-head messed, white shirt (with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow) and black slacks compete with a black waistcoat which cut off just above his trousers. Derek subtly wiped his mouth to make sure he wasn’t drooling. The answering smirks indicated he was not as subtle as he thought, dammit.

His opinion of humans had not changed. But he couldn’t help but feel something for the man who had stood against another human and defended him. He, an animal, was apparently worthy of his protection. He didn’t want it to, but that one action made him feel. Feelings he didn’t want. Feelings that would make him weak, a traitor to his own kind. Stiles maybe a sympathiser but he would never understand what it was like for ‘the dregs of humanity’. He could never comprehend what it was like to live in Derek’s shoes, to have no freedom for a species which were destined to roam wild and free. He would never understand the blind anger that Derek felt towards his enemies and what he wouldn’t give to just….kill and destroy. Because he often did want to. He dreamed about it, being able to take revenge for everything he and the others like him had lost because a group of idiots could no longer stand the thought that they were no longer the strongest in the evolution cycle. To feel, to fall for one would be a slap in the face to those who had died at their hands. However Derek found that his anger never materialised around Stiles, no matter how much he wanted it to. He would not consider the implications of that thought.

“You ready?” Derek nodded in confirmation. While he rarely spoke in general (apart from around Stiles, where Derek found his threats of bodily harm were starting to become more inventive), he never spoke before a match, too into his own head. A man poked his head into the room to signal his entrance into the dome. Walking to the door, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm going to be with you through everything. Listen to what I say and you will have no problem with this.” The fighters were permitted to have one trainer at ringside with them, to offer encouragement and shout directions. It would appear that Stiles was that man for him. Derek had noticed an earpiece in stiles’ ear so Lydia and Jackson were around to give more advice to Stiles as the match progressed. He stood in the entrance way before Stiles started to walk him into the dome. Even in the WCF, a were never publically walked in front of a human, always behind, another signal to the world that the wolves were worth less.

The cheers were deafening. He could feel the vibrations from the energy of the crowd deep in his bones. The lights blinded him; all he could see was the back of Stiles and the ring, lit up like a beacon. The scent of Stiles settled him, helping him to blank out everything but the ring and his opponent. He gave no acknowledgement to the crowd – he liked the vibe but he, under no circumstances, would give any form of thanks to those that relished slaves fighting. Barely glancing at anyone, he climbed up the stairs and through the door into the cage. He set his eyes on to his opponent as he entered the dome with his trainer, playing up to the crowd. He was obviously a were who had no issue with thanking the humans, giving them what they wanted. Traitor. Derek’s rage rose at the man who was betraying his heritage. They owed the crowd nothing.

“Derek, calm down. You get angry and you will lose your composure.” Derek was amazed he heard Stiles through the cheers, like he was stood next to him, and felt his anger diminish slightly. His opponent finally entered the cage and the door was shut from the outside. The door could not be opened from the inside and the cage was too high to consider climbing over. The bell sounded to signal the start of the fight as the crowd cheered again then lowered to concentrate on the fight. The two fighters circled each other before his opponent lunged towards him, Derek easily dodging him. It continued in this vain for a few minutes before the guy managed to connect a meaty fist to Derek’s face, jolting him off balance. The guy took his opportunity to land some more blows before Derek ducked and rolled away. Sensing a change in momentum, the larger man ran towards Derek. Derek utilised his training and wrapped his arms around the thick legs and tackled the man to the floor. Quickly righting himself, Derek levelled hits and kicks onto the man until there was no moment. The buzzer rang to end the fight, Derek the winner.

The crowd cheered for the winner, chanting his name over and over but Derek didn’t notice. All he could see was the blinding smile that Stiles directed to him, causing his heartbeat to raise. Fuck his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, see all the major tags up the top? Well this is the chapter were most occur so take this as your trigger warning. I have tried to not make things too graphic but things needed to be this way for plot development purposes. Thank you so much for the comments, it really does make this worth while.
> 
> Please, if you are adverse to any of the tags in the story re-consider reading this chapter - as I said it isn't too graphic but I would rather you skipped then be affected.

Derek didn’t bother to go and watch the other fighters in his league and just went back to the changing rooms instead. Many liked to watch their opponents to assess weaknesses and fighting style but Derek had Lydia and Stiles for that. He spent ages in the semi-warm shower, glad for the silence from the crowd and the rhythmic sounds of the water hitting the porcelain. Putting his head forehead to the wall, he just stood and watched the water hit his body then fall down the drain. This was his time where he could just feel and not think. Not think about fighting, training, Stiles, anything. The click of the door closing from beyond the bathroom brought him out his state of meditation and ended his shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he left the bathroom and shivered as the cold air hit his body.

Jackson had invited himself in and had placed himself in one of the metal chairs in the room. Derek just raised an eyebrow in response “You were ok. But you need to be better. Whatever got you pissed off needs to be stopped, it will make you reckless and you will lose.” Derek scoffed as he made his way to his clothes – well his trousers, the collar and wristbands could not be removed unless by a specialist. Unwrapping the towel, Derek started to dry himself.

“What was it?” Jackson asked. Derek ignored him, sliding on his trousers. He was jolted by a grip around his collar and pulled around to face the pissed man “Listen dickwad, I don’t care about your issues but I am sure as hell not going to let you ruin this for everyone. What the fuck is your problem?!”

Derek batted his hand away “How can you do it?!”

“What?”

“Just….turn your back on your kind! I work with the humans because they will help me get where I want to be, I work with them for my own benefit but you….you willingly do it for no other gain then.. I don’t even know what. What it that easy to turn your back on us to get your end off?!?”

Jackson backed away, a small smile on his face “That’s what had got you angry? You think I’m a sell out?”

“YOU ARE!!”

Jackson nodded his head “Ok. I am going to level with you man. I understand. I really do because I felt the same way. I still do. I hate those who have destroyed my kind. I didn’t and never would turn my back on them. But I can’t keep looking at them vs. us because it just isn’t that black and white anymore. The same way there are members of our kind who are pure evil and members of theirs who are good.” Jackson placed himself back on the chair “Did you know I nearly killed Lydia when I first met her? If it wasn’t for Allison I would have. I was so….angry I didn’t care who I got my hands on, anyone would do. Anyway after that it took me a long time to trust any of them. Lydia was the first. It was….I dunno man, she made me laugh. She is so smart that she can talk circles around me and she is totally unapologetic for it. After a while, I just got tired of being angry. It wouldn’t change anything, we would still be in the same shitty position that we are in but she…made me happy, made it more bearable. What’s wrong with that? Why should I feel bad because I have tried to make my own life tolerable?”

Jackson stood to leave "I love her and she loves me. She just has to look at me to make me smile. Just because society deems me to be an animal doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be happy when I have the chance. Despite how much you hate it, we are human too. Fuck everyone else. You got a chance to improve your shit-stain of your life? You take it”

Jackson: as eloquent as always. But right all the same.

 

The door re-opened and Derek turned, expecting to see Stiles or even Lydia. He did not expect to see the woman from the photoshoot…Kate.

She closed the door behind her, smirk plastered on her face and started to slow clap “Impressive. Very impressive. For a newbie anyway.” She started to circle him “I have been thinking about you, since we last met. You…you are an enigma to me, it’s almost like you think you are better than us. You may not say it openly but your attitude says it all. The animals like you make me laugh.” She ranked her hand though his hair before her grip tightened. She pulled his head back and kicked his legs to make him fall to his knees with a gasp.

From behind, Kate placed her mouth next to his ear, grip on his hair tightening “Do you know that there are so many men out there that would love to get their hands on you hm? You wouldn’t believe the thrill it is to have a beast like you shackled and at our mercy.” Her spare hand travelled down his spine before dipping under his trousers and firmly gripping one of his ass cheeks, nails digging in “I bet you are as tight as a virgin. Phfft scratch that, bet you are a virgin there.” Her fingers travelled further in and to his crack and pressing against his hole, nail scratching his opening. His muscles clenched in response.

“They wouldn’t even open you up before they thrust in. I once saw them take a virgin beast like you and open him up with their fist before he was pounded into the floor. He was like you, you know? Thought he was better but in the end, he cried and screamed like everyone else. When they come for you, it will be a pleasure to watch as they break you too. I might even help, doesn’t just have to be a dick to break you open. But then again, I wouldn’t lower myself. Your trainer on the other hand…bet he would love to join in” Derek stiffened at the mention of Stiles. Kate laughed in response, pressing in harder but not breeching, not yet.

“Oh yes, I saw you and him. Pathetic really. I bet he would love to have you to himself. Oh Derek, you should have seen his face when you got hit. If there was ever a look of ownership that was it. How does it feel? To know that he has the power to make you do anything? I recognised him you know? He thinks he is a sympathiser, but reality is he is no better than the same men who want your ass. Take from that what you will, but I think we both know what I’m implying. I bet if he wanted to he would break you as well. You two will never be equal. He is a man and, at the end of the day, you are nothing but a dirty anim…”

Kate was cut off as the door was slammed open and Stiles stormed in with two armed guards. The surprise causing her to jump, her finger finally entering him roughly. He could feel the nail tearing his insides, making him gasp in pain.

“You were warned Kate, hopefully now you will realise I am not playing around. Get away from my fighter.” Stiles motioned with his hand and the guards raised their guns in their direction. Laughing, Kate roughly pushed her finger inside him further before removing her hand from Derek’s backside- raking her nail across his insides as she did so and pushed his head away.

She rose with her hands raised “Now, now Stilinski. We were just having a chat about your…extracurricular activities and your interest in this dear wolf. I only ask out of concern, wouldn’t want you to be abusing the poor boy.” Kate walked past Stiles and out the door, not before she turned around and gave Derek a wink, escorted by the armed guards. The sound of the door closing echoed though the quiet room.

Stiles turned to face Derek, a pitying look on his face “Are yo…”

He didn’t get to finish his question as Derek stormed past and slammed the bathroom door closed behind him and diving back into the shower, turning the water on and as hot as it would go.

He scrubbed as hard as he could. He could still feel her hands on him, in places she should never have been. He could feel the burn of his skin being removed but he didn’t care, still he scrubbed. The images of what she had described flashed behind his eyes. Sometimes it was a random face, sometimes it was him. When he looked up, sometimes he saw the faces of strangers, sometimes the face of Stiles. He didn’t even hear Stiles calling his name from the other side of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles and Lydia had given him the next five days off for recovery as the next fight was over three weeks away. Derek really wished they hadn’t. The images never left his head – what she did and what she said. When he was awake he drifted off into his own brain and saw them. When he slept, he dreamt the same images. He would wake in a sweat-damp bed with the feeling of Kate’s hands still on him.

He didn’t know why he was reacting so badly to this. He had heard similar stories during training sessions but had never spent so much time thinking about them as he did now. He couldn’t sleep nor eat, food just coming back up again. Today he hadn’t even left his bed, couldn’t even attempt to move. If he stayed in his bed, nothing bad could get to him. He could still feel the pain as she ripped into his inner walls.

Fuck, he was weak to be reacting like this. He was weak to allow it to happen but when push came to shove, he couldn’t move. Couldn’t do anything to stop it. It was like his mind and his body were two separate entities. Part of his mind was telling him to man up, he was being pathetic but another part just wouldn’t stop replaying everything over and over again. His body just wouldn’t do anything. It just never stopped. He just wanted it to stop, just for a bit.

Weak, weak, weak, pathetic.

He was just so tired, so tired. He could feel his vision wavering, eyes drooping but every time he closed his eyes, the images came back. He felt like he was in a thick fog, nothing mattering anymore, the world taking on a dull haze. He never heard the buzz of the door or the yell from the guard as he demanded to know where the wolf was. Didn’t notice the guard enter the bedroom, gun raised or Stiles standing behind him. He barely felt Stiles’ hand on his face before sending the guard to get Deaton. It felt like no time between the guard leaving and Deaton returning. He picked up on the word ‘exhaustion’ before his eyes seemed to firmly focus on the needle Deaton had in his hands.

Finally, his body reacted by trying to get away – away from the needle and away from Stiles. Even in the deep recess of his mind he knew that the needle would make him sleep, make him revisit everything without the option of waking again.

“No, please no”

 

“Deaton what the hell is going on?”

“Please don’t make me go back”

“DEREK! Derek please trust me. Please.”

In that moment, he did trust him. He started to settle as Stiles stroked his face, still eyeing the needle as it came closer. Closing his eyes, he tried to hide the tears. His brain screaming at him that he was being weak but he knew, he was scared, scared to see everything again. Cold spread through his body until all he knew was the hands still stroking his face. Soon, he didn’t feel them either, slipping into sleep.

 

+++

 

It took a while for his mind to clear when he woke up. His vision was blurred and his mind foggy. Everything started to come back to him. He felt slightly fresher from his undisturbed sleep but could fell himself slipping further down the more he remembered. The rustle of clothing to his left drew his attention to the man by his bed, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs he had squeezed in between the space of the wall and the bed. Looking up, Derek locked gazes with Stiles, eyes filled with concern. Stiles slowly placed the magazine he was reading on the bed and gently rested his elbows on his knees, face on his hands.

“I think we need to talk” He said softly.

Derek looked away from Stiles’ face and gazed at the wall instead “Nothing to say. I will be ok to train tomorrow so don’t worry.”

He heard Stiles sigh and shuffle again “You know you talk when you sleep? I…I tried not to listen but…well..” Derek softly swore to himself, rubbing his forehead “Derek, what she did…Derek it wasn’t right and it wasn’t your fault. It sure as fuck doesn’t make you weak so pack that in right now or I swear to god, I will throw a tantrum to end all tantrums. It wasn’t just that though, was it?”

Derek just looked at him.

“I, erm, I overheard some of what she said. Not all, just the end bits. But I can give a good guess what she said at the start. From the sounds of it, it was the same as what she used to say to Jackson. But….just….Derek, I know you have no reason to believe me but I swear, I swear to god I would never, ever do what she said to you. Shit to anybody ever!”

“I know. Fuck I do, I just….I don’t know, I don’t know what the fuck is going on anymore. God I’m a mess. My head, it’s like, it just doesn’t make sense anymore and I can’t think and I can’t stop these thoughts” Derek thumped his head back on to his pillow.

Stiles lowly chuckled “Yeah you are a bit of a mess. But not without reason. If I knew….I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that she managed to get to you. But we are going to do everything we can to stop it from happening. You are under my care, and Lydia’s, so mark my words that this will not happen again.” Stiles made to get up and walked around to Derek’s side of the bed “Deaton has left some pills for you. Normally I would be against medication but I think one of the reasons you have gotten to this point is because you aren’t sleeping or eating. There is soup on the side which you need to eat, the pills are like the stuff Deaton gave you so once you have finished your food, you need to take the pills and get a good night sleep. We will start training again tomorrow but will limit physical contact for now. But Derek, if this ever happens again or if you are struggling – I would like you to talk about it.” Derek felt pressure on his hand. Looking down, he saw Stiles had linked their fingers together. Derek squeezed and whispered a thank you. A Stilinski smile was like a rope to bring him out the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles had been true to his word. Training had resumed with minimal physical contact, but not a lack of intensity. Derek had seen Lydia throw him a few glances but had trouble deciphering what they meant until the end of one of the sessions, where she had grabbed him and pulled him to the side.

Derek saw concern flitter across Stiles’ face out of the corner of his eye. Lydia, in the way only Lydia could do, pulled no punches “I’m glad to see you recovering. Keep going”

Derek, despite his efforts, flinched at the comment “What has Stiles told you?!”

Lydia raised her eyebrows in surprise “Nothing. However I will be yelling at him for keeping secrets. I know that you had a visit from Kate and I know from past experience what a vile person she is.” Lydia gently wrapped her hand around Derek’s bicep and squeezed in a sign of comfort “I don’t know the details, I can guess though, what may have happened. And I can guess how Stiles reacted and what he said. When Stiles cares, he throws himself on the line and both Allison and I will support him. And trust me, the man cares about you. We are here for him and we are here for you” Lydia turned and walked to meet Jackson as he left the cage. Derek sat and watched Stiles, who was currently goofing off with Scott. Stiles was….Stiles had been his strength since the incident.

Before they had met, Derek had never imagined his anchor could ever be a human. Yet here he was. It had taken a while before Derek had taken the man’s advice, but when he felt himself side back down into the dark – Stiles sat and listened as he talked. He told him everything. About how he felt weak, disgusting that he let himself get used. His anger at everyone and everything.

Stiles in turn told Derek about himself. How he came to be how he is now. His pain at his mother passing, his anger at how the wolves were seen as a lower class and how he had been raised to believe equality was not a right, it just should be. It’s not something to be earned, it should already be there. Over time, they had somehow become friends. Derek was no longer alone in the world and Stiles believed that this was the reason why he had managed to live and cope with what happened. And Derek….Derek had slowly become ok with that.

He still suffered though. He had lost his next match and barely won the one after, his form suffering with lack of physical training but both Stiles and Lydia had both said that they were the results they were expecting. There had been no sight of Kate but Derek couldn’t help but feel her gaze on him whenever he was in the open dome. She hadn’t approached him after the matches, but Lydia had demanded that both Danny and Ethan flank Derek wherever he went when he wasn’t in training. He would have thought the constant presence would annoy him, but it made him feel cared for. A feeling he had not had since he was with his family. The nightmares were still there, the intensity and frequency had decreased however.

It had taken months for him to get there, but he was starting to feel normal. Derek may be stubborn but he wasn’t an idiot, he knew it was all in part to Stiles. The man who was now sticking straws up his nose and having a tusk war with Scott.

Derek couldn’t help but smile. He thought back to how he used to be. He almost laughed at how he thought feelings would make him weak. He had been so down he never thought he would recover but he did. If he could work his way back from that, he could do anything. It took a lot of time, but he finally realised just what power was. It wasn’t strength, it wasn’t skills, it was the determination to win, to hurdle over obstacles and come out the other side still intact.

Standing up, he let his legs carry himself over to Stiles who was currently mourning the loss of one of his tusks. Spotting Derek, he quickly removed the other straw, a gentle blush rising in his cheeks and a small smile. Stiles always seemed to smile around Derek; he hoped it was because he was happy to see him.

“I want to start physical training with Jackson again. Like it was before.”

Stiles nodded and gestured Derek away from the rest of the fighters “I would ask if you are sure but you wouldn’t have asked if you weren’t. We will start off slow, but sure, we can do that.” Another smile was directed his way, wider than before. It warmed Derek up on the inside, his smiles always did.

Derek cleared his throat “I want…..just that….thank you. You…you saved me and I don’t think I said thank you for it so…yeah, thank you.” Derek looked at the floor, face only raising when Stiles put his finger under his chin and raised it up.

He seemed to hesitate before replying “….anytime. I would do anything for you, you just need to ask.” Another smile before he turned and walked away. It was such a sweet moment, Derek almost felt bad for checking out his ass as he walked away. Almost.

Never let it be said that Stiles sense of timing sucks, as he decided to turn around mid-appreciation. Derek tried to school his features to innocent, but the smirk showed that he had failed in epic fashion. Glancing down to view his own ass, Stiles shook it in Derek’s general direction before turning and walking away, shacking his ass in an over exaggerated motion till he was out of view. Derek heard the cackle the man emitted from the next room. Derek knew he should be ashamed that the simple motion had made him rock solid, but it was the first time it had happened since Kate. Stiles was a force to be reckoned with.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek shook himself as he prepared to enter the dome. While Stiles and Lydia had been lenient with his recent performances, he was under no illusion that he needed a win today. A good win. His opponent was one of the higher ranked fighters in the league, if he won this match he would show everybody he was meant to be here. Ethan and Danny kept him company while waiting, Ethan impersonating different members of the roster to alleviate boredom. His impression of Jackson trying to seduce himself using a mirror was frighteningly accurate. When the man arrived to lead Derek out, both slapped him on the shoulder and wished him luck.

Stiles was already waiting for him at the entrance “Did I ever tell you that those trousers are very inappropriate for my productivity?” The flirting had come back with a vengeance, the two of them partaking in a game of trying to outdo the other.

Derek side-eyed Stiles “If you think my trousers are bad for your productivity you have obviously never seen my dick.” Derek was not ashamed to give himself a mental pat on the back for his comeback. Before Stiles could form a reply, they were told to make their way to the cage. The cheers for Derek were less then what his opponent had, but he knew his past performances hadn’t exactly lit the crowd on fire. His opponent was sizing him up from inside the cage, his entrance being first. Derek remembered the fighter was called Janne and was every bit of the Scandinavian stereotype. Lydia had informed him that Janne had a wider set of skills then his previous opponents had but he was sloppy in his execution.

A hand on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts “Remember everything you learnt and you will be fine” Stiles smiled before taking his place to the side of the cage as Derek climbed in. Circling each other, they both seemed to be waiting for the other to make a move. Janne took the initiative and lunged low at Derek. Deftly avoiding the challenge with light footwork (the dancing actually paid off). Derek took a swing at Janne, catching him in the ribs. Hits and shots were taken at each other at equal measure, Derek waiting for Janne to make a mistake. In the end it was Derek who did. He knew what he had done as soon as the move was set in motion. He had choreographed it too much, enabling Janne to swiftly avoid it. But then, Derek’s momentum shifted him too far forwards. Janne gripped his arm before harshly pulling back on it while pushing his shoulder blade forward.

He heard the snap and pop before he felt it. His knees hadn’t even hit the floor before the pain started. He swore as he realised just how much trouble he was in. Janne just continued to circle him, seeing what he would do.

Derek felt lost for the first time in a fight. The crowd came back into hearing, the cheers and taunts seemed to enclose around him. Glancing up from the floor, he was met with Stiles pressed against the cage, fingers threaded through the mesh, eyes pleading with him. He smiled and Derek felt the world fall away again. Like Stiles had got him through their first argument, though the assault, he would get him through this. Derek felt his mind set change at that moment. He wouldn’t win this for himself; he would win it for the human. Fuck if that didn’t make his head spin.

Derek raised himself back to his feet, right arm hanging uselessly to his side. He started to pace the cage, eyes beginning to glow and fangs unsheathing. It was rare for a wolf to reveal itself during a fight, but it did happen. He saw Janne shift in response. Like Derek had done, Janne made the same mistake of choreographing his move. Derek quickly ducked as Janne leaped over him, using his momentum to drive him face first into the mat. Grabbing him by the throat, he lifted him up and slammed him down onto the ground again and again until movement stopped. He knew Janne would be ok once he woke up but by now the pain had started to become unbearable and wasn’t looking for the match to continue.

He didn’t wait for the buzzer to sound before he walked to the door, Stiles opening it and helping him out. The pain only increased with every movement. Gently wrapping his arm around Derek, Stiles helped to guide him to the back. If anything, the crowd cheered more at the action. Making their way to the changing rooms, Stiles gently placed Derek onto the couch while Ethan and Danny went to find the dome medic.

“Did I do good?” Derek asked, trying to ignore the voice which said he currently sounded like a child. Stiles stroked his hand down one side of Derek’s face before carding it through his hair.

“Yeah. Yeah you did good Derek. I’m so proud” Stiles smiled gently down at the wolf, Derek leaning further into his touch. Derek raised his good hand to grab onto Stiles’, holding it firmly, fingers entwined.

“I’m glad to have you” Stiles muttered down to him, the platitude for his ears only

The moment was broken when Ethan and Danny came back with the doctor. Derek was surprised when he mourned the loss of Stiles’s hand, but that was quickly forgotten when the doctor started to prod him and the pain came back.

 

++++++++

 

A broken collarbone and a dislocated shoulder were the results of his win. He had been told to rest it and wait the few days it would take for it to heal. Currently, he was sat on the side-lines watching Allison put Scott and Isaac through their paces. Derek had felt bad when he had realised he had neglected his two oldest friends, both promptly punching him in his good shoulder when he mentioned it. Both were doing well however, Isaac ranking higher then Scott due to his obsession with Allison, an obsession which seemed to be fully reciprocated. A shift made him look to see Lydia taking a seat next to the injured wolf – his arm in a sling which secured it to his chest, below his ribs. Stiles had mocked him when he first tried to lift himself into a standing position when he had first got it; he ended up smashing his face into the floor. As to be expected, Stiles dealt with it with his usual sympathetic attitude. He laughed some more and took pictures.

Lydia glanced over at Derek, seeming to try and look into his brain “You’re a big hit you know? They call you the wolf that never gives up. We are trying to figure out a more catchier nickname but until we do, that’s what you are stuck with. Most reckon you are about the take the WCF by storm.”

Derek snorted “Because I won one match with a broken shoulder? Man expectations are low this year”

Lydia nudged him “No, because you are new and are currently 3 for 4. Janne was tipped to give a good challenge for the top and you beat him when you were at the disadvantage. The last newbie to do so well was Jackson and even then he lost his first few matches. There is also a lot of talk for you and Stiles.”

Derek glanced at the woman “Why?”

She gave him her patented you-cannot-be-this-stupid look which she had perfected over time with Jackson “Derek, a trainer, no a human physically helped you from the cage. He stood side by side with you and helped you. Nobody has EVER done that before in the WCF. Most trainers would just leave their wolf in the ring to crawl their way back, but not Stiles. Never mind that it was broadcast worldwide. You two are becoming the poster boys for the pro-wolf movement. The human and the wolf, partners, standing side by side – as life should be.”

Derek snorted, if only those pro-wolf protesters knew what he really thought - or had previously thought. Old prejudices were hard to let go of but they were slowly changing. Some humans were as equal as a wolf whereas a wolf could easily be made weak – something which he would never have considered a possibility before. In Stiles case, he was worth more than a wolf. The lust was still there for the man. Derek thinks the lust may always be there. But the feelings were developing as time passed by. He didn’t know if it was love (what is love anyway?) but there was….something. More than like. Less than love. Derek for sure respected the brunette. His attitude, his never ending joy, his heart – there was nothing he could fault the human for. The man had been with him every step of the way while he recovered, never once complaining. Derek still had bad days and Stiles was still there for him – standing by his side as he battled his demons, cheering him on through the mental and physical fights. Even the aspects of his personality which should, rightly, annoy him were not things Derek would ever change. He liked Stiles for being…well…Stiles. The good and the bad. The man, well he was just never out of Derek’s mind. Was a nice change to what normally occupied his thoughts. Derek smiled, remembering the man who was starting to crawl his way into his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek was relaxing in his bed, thinking things over in his mind. As had been common lately, his mind had shifted to Stiles – the menace to Derek’s sanity. The flirting had increased, as had the innuendoes. Today Stiles had decided to bring a game of twister to improve roster morale. As everybody had expected, it had ended in chaos. As his arm had healed fully a few days before, he was no longer exempt from bonding activities. Lydia had decided to be the spinner – declaring that her hair had just been blow-dried and as such, was not going to be messed up over twister bragging rights. Jackson and Isaac had already been eliminated, the twins and Danny having volunteered to sit this round out. Derek, Stiles, Allison and Scott were the ones left to compete for ‘bragging rights and smugness for the next week’. Allison and Scott had ended up in what could be described as a pornographic position with clothes still on while Derek had his back to them on the other side of the mat – one hand on each of the top two corners and feet on the two middle colours. He had moved to a crouch to try and produce pressure on his shoulder. He doesn’t remember what was called but remembers the heavy weight being pressed against his back. His mind flashed back to her. The breath on his neck and the pain.

He could feel himself tense up, the body above him tensing as well. He tried to get rid of the images, but they just kept coming, getting worse and worse. His heart rate began to rise and breaths began to get short.

Until the scent of Stiles began to permeate his mind.

_Stile. Safe. Mate. Mine. His. Safe_

He felt himself relax at those thoughts, noticing that Stiles also let out a relaxed breath, his weight settling on his back more. Stiles face was pressed against his own, it would only take a minuscule movement to catch his lips.

Derek wanted to. It’s all he could think about at that moment in time. He glanced up at the man, snorting at the smirk the man sent him.

Stiles pressed his mouth to Derek’s ear “Your fans would rip my bollocks off if they knew I had you like this.” The ghost of Stiles breath sent a shiver down Derek’s body, his smirk widening. Derek could not let his lie. He pressed back into Stiles body, his own ass pressing in and up Stiles’ crotch. The hitch of a breath and the just caught beginning of a moan told him he wasn’t the only one affected. Fully turning to face Stiles, taking of note of the hairs-breath of distance between their lips.

Derek gently whispered into Stiles open mouth “Come to mine? Tonight?”

“You don’t need to ask.” Was his reply before a thud vibrated through the floor and laughter vibrated through the room. Looking back, Scott and Allison had obviously given up pretence of playing the game and instead decided to just hump on the floor, Isaac squirting them with a bottle of water to get them to ‘fuckin stop and get a room’. Stiles looked back at Derek before leaning in and gently pressing a soft kiss against the side of his mouth and murmuring ‘later’. It would have been sweet until Stiles grinded his crotch against Derek as he made to stand up.

++++

 

Derek supposed if he were living a normal life, this would be the point of manic cleaning and fretting about what we would wear. But he had nothing to re-arrange in his apartment and only had black fight trousers. Instead he just paced and fiddles with his collar. Half of his brain was screaming at him ‘ _what are you doing?! He is a human! You are a traitor, look what happened last time you were alone with a human. He will just use you like she did_.’ The other half of his brain just said ‘ _Mate. Mate is safe. Stiles is not Kate. He is our light._ ’ The war of the half’s continued until the buzzer rang though the apartment. Placing himself against the wall, Derek closed his eyes and tried to level his breathing out. He waited for his door to close shut before he opened his eyes.

Stiles stood in front of him with a laptop bag and five boxes of pizza. Shit Derek must have been bad to not notice the smell of the food which was starting to permeate through the apartment.

Stiles gave him a small, innocent smile “So yeah, this is me about to show you a good night. Sit your ass down for food and films. I’m’a gonna blow your mind with tales of action, love and spandex.”

Stiles thought the way to blow Derek’s mind was to make him watch all the Batman films from the beginning. He loved them. Even when he was still with his family, he hadn’t been able to watch films. His mother preferred the kids to watch more factual programs. For a minute, he mourned his family, but then Stiles shifted, pressed himself into Derek’s side and draped his arm around his waist to hold him tight. He couldn’t be anything other than happy.

He was tempted to laugh at Stiles less than subtle attempt of slowly crawling up and on top of his body but figured that he would let the boy have his fun. It was only when Stiles was fully on top of the man did he decide to lean forward and capture his lips with his own.

Generally, Derek never really kissed his previous hook-ups. He never wanted to give them a hint that he thought there were more than a screw when that were just that. Normally he just wanted to get to the end as quick as he could and wash off the other persons scent immediately after. This though….yeah he was happy to take his time. By now, Stiles had given up any – failed – pretence of subtlety and was now kneeling over the wolf, one leg on each side and his hands pressed to Derek’s face. Derek had always assumed that their kisses would be hot and heavy so was taken aback by the almost loving nature that they actually contained. Stiles asked for entrance with his tongue and Derek had no hesitation in granting it. There was no battle for dominance, just tender strokes and soft, breathless sighs. Derek wrapped the man closer to him, just content to hold him for a while.

It was Stiles who broke the kiss, not moving any further back, and looked into Derek’s eyes while stroking his face with his thumbs “Tell me what you want”

“This, you.”

Stiles sighed out a small laugh, continuing with the strokes “Derek…..I want to take my time with this, with you. I….well I have been with people where we went to quick and things turned out not so great. I think I like you too much to do that with you.”

Derek smiled up at the man, leaning up to place a soft kiss on the tip of his nose “Sounds perfect.”


	12. Chapter 12

Derek and Stiles decided to keep their relationship development quite for now. It had been a week and they hadn’t progressed beyond kissing – hadn’t even considered it. Derek thought that if things were quieter in the training ring people may have notices the lingering looks and touches – however thing were not quiet. Generally, the fighters and trainers were out of the loop when it came to the outside world. Important news filtered in to the fighters at a delay, but most just ignored it in order to concentrate on the tasks which held higher precedence. However, things on the outside had increased to the point that the fighters were hearing daily updates.

Things had always been tense between the pro and anti-wolf factions. The anti-groups proclaimed that the others were harbouring murders, the pro-groups accusing the others of basic genocide. Attacks occurred on both sides, the more extreme anti-groups were known to go after both wolves and humans who supported the right to equality for all. The group in power at the moment were elected after the initial protest – when fear of the wolves was at its peak, hand had managed to regain control after the last election amidst accusations of bribery and vote-fixture. However things were starting to change. The pro-wolf movements were starting to gain power. Much like the social movement of the 60’s – it appeared that the younger generation was ready for change and were making their voices heard.

Derek had to admit – the news amazed him. The humans who were too young to appreciate how thing were pre-sanctions and who were raised with the daily propaganda which demonised wolfs were the people who were now about to change things for the better. The ones which had most cause to fear his kind were the ones who understood. They were no longer afraid of their elders and were making moves to remove them. Already, some members of congress had been exposed for taking bribes from anti-groups and support was rapidly rising for the opposition whose aim was to abolish the wolf sanctions. They argued that the wolfs were entitled to the same rights and the same laws as humans – things could be developed to deal with wolf issues be it prisons specifically for wolfs or medication for those who struggled to contain themselves during the moon and were worried they could pose a threat. Word had filtered through that there had been uprisings within the camps which had been aided with outside forces.

And apparently, both Derek and Stiles along with Jackson, Lydia and other wolf/human couples were becoming the figure-heads for the pro-movement, examples of how the two species can work together. Derek had fought two more fights since Janne, both of which he won. But he was surprised when both his opponents had come up to him after the fight to talk. It had been small talk with both of them at the beginning before both had shaken his hand, thanking him for what he had done for their kind. Derek thought it was shit. He had done nothing but both were adamant that he and Stiles had been pivotal in changing things for them.

The training area was buzzing the day that the armed guards burst in – guns raised. The screams of ‘ _Everybody down_!!’ seemed to surround everybody has they flung themselves down on the floor, hands covering their heads. The wolves which were still enclosed in the cages did the same. After the initial chorus of shouts – the silence which preceded it set an eerie vibe in the room. Nobody moved as a round of heavy footsteps entered the room.

“Ladies and gentlemen, humans stand and move to the right of the room, animals stand and line up to the right and kneel with your hands behind your head.”

Everybody shuffled into their positions, the humans looking on with concern. A man slowly walked up and down the line – the military uniform showing he was of higher rank. The guards lined up behind him, two guns pointed to every one wolf.

The man stopped to zero in on a wolf, Isaac. Derek didn’t like the smirk that he gave the younger wolf.

Lydia obviously didn’t like it either, as she stormed towards the man “I don’t know who you think you are, but you have no right to do this. Take your guards and get out!”

The man openly laughed in her face “Missy, let the boys deal with this” Derek expected Lydia to get angry, maybe even slap him.

He wasn’t expecting the smile “Actually, I don’t need the boys to deal with this, I got it. You see, this training ring is private property. It is owned by me as of a week ago. You mind explain to me then why you are bursting into my ring, and pointing your guns at my fighters? Oh you should probably know that these ‘animals’ as you call them are worth a million dollars combined and that isn’t including insurance we have on them. Your guards do anything, you are liable. So, why are you here?”

The man swallowed, realising the petite woman was not to be messed with “We had a call about a dangerous were. We are following standard protocol.”

Lydia scoffed “And you didn’t think to ask the humans that deal with the were on a regular basis? You may think you can come in here with an accusation like that and just remove my wolf but you just listen to me – they are MY fighters, MY property which cost me a lot of money. I am telling you know that our wolves are well trained. We follow the rules; they are never alone without a human presence when they are not in training or lock-down. Which wolf was the complaint about?”

The man looked down “Derek Hale.”

Shit.

“Let me guess. The complainant was a Kate Argent? Yeah, do your job. She was put in many complaints against some of our wolves for a number of years. Now, our wolves are still here and not in a camp. What does that tell you? 1. She was lying and 2. Between me and my partners, we hold a lot of power. Enough to ensure our wolves stay where they are. You maybe want to factor in that the wolf you want to take away? He is not only a top fighter, but also how do you think it is going to look when you take away someone who the pro-groups love at this point in time? You will make him a martyr to the pro movement”

The leader looked hard at Lydia before the turned and ordered every guard out while he stayed. He watched the door till the last guard left then turned to face Lydia “Ok I don’t have long. The Highers are cracking down on the wolf’s big time. Our orders are to take any and all to the camps. If anybody asks, we wanted to take all the wolves and you threated us with the cost of replacement. You should be left alone. I trust it will go no further when I say things are moving quicker than expected. There are talks of riots and overthrowing those above. Keep your heads down and watch your backs. This Argent woman? It’s her dad that’s one of the main ringleaders and she seems to have set her eyes on your wolf.” He turned and quickly walked out.

Nobody dared move until Allison took the initiative “Training is done for today. You heard the man, keep your heads down and clean. None of you are going anywhere, even if we have to fight.”

The fighters slowly started to vacate the room, leaving Derek, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson. The other three seemed to shift on their feet, not making eye contact. He knew there was something else going on.

“Don’t hold back on my account. I'm not made of glass so for fuck's sake stop treating me like I am!” ah, it was nice to revert back to anger rather than depression. He wasn’t even surprised that Kate was still fucking up his life even when he thought he had moved on.

“It’s about your next match. Ok I’m just going to say it. Your opponent is Ennis.”

“….Should that mean something to me?”

“Derek, Ennis is Kate’s fighter. Erm….listen…rumor has that…Derek he is gunning for you. Like we are worried that he may…Derek we think he is dangerous to you.” Stiles said, finally meeting his eyes.

….How….how is this woman still tarnishing his life?! What did he ever do to deserve this?! The darkness was back, hitting him like a brick. It never stopped, it would never stop. He finally, FINALLY had something good in his life and she had ruined everything! He couldn’t….he just couldn’t do it anymore. He ignored the calls from the humans as he ran from the training room.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Fuck fuck fuck what is he doing!? He had been staring at his own reflection for hours, trying anything he could to bring down the panic and he couldn’t. What the fuck was he going to do!? She was like a …a parasite. She just never went the fuck away! He thought he had finally got rid of her, the shadow she had cast in his life gone. But she hadn’t. All the work, all the progress he had made was worth nothing. He thought he was somebody he could be proud of. Someone that his family could be proud off but he wasn’t. He wasn’t anything. He was worthless.

He was roughly spun around by a hand on his shoulder and met with a pair of angry brown eyes “You fucking listen to me Derek Hale! You are not worthless!! I don’t ever, EVER want to hear you speak like that again or so help me god, Ennis won’t finish you, I will!” Derek hadn’t even realised he had spoken out loud. His brain was jingling in his head from the force of Stiles shaking his shoulders. “You will not do this Hale! I won’t allow it! She is not going to ruin you; you are worth more than that! YOU ARE WORTH MORE THEN THAT TO ME SO FUCKING STOP THIS!”

Derek couldn’t do anything but hold the man tight to him “I’m too tired Stiles. I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to be angry at everything, I don’t want to be scared of her, I just…..mate please I can’t do it anymore. It’s too much. Please make it stop.” Derek whispered into his neck, tear rolling down his face. Stiles gently brought them both to the floor, wrapping himself around Derek like a protective cocoon.

He pressed his face into Derek’s hair “Then let me be there. I want to…so, so much. Let me take some of the weight, some of the pressure. You are mine and I am yours. She can’t destroy you unless you give her the power to and I won’t let you. All of you is mine. She can’t have your power because it belongs to me and I say where it goes. It is all yours mate, just as I am.”

Stiles just held him close until he fell asleep. The darkness had finally gone. The sun had taken it away and left his life lighter than it had ever been before. When he woke up, Stiles was still there and was still holding him.

 

+++

 

After that night Derek felt lighter than ever before. Stiles words rang through his brain and seemed to be what he needed to drive himself forward. The human hadn’t left his side since his breakdown and was the one to push him. Derek had decided that if the man – this magnificent man – thought he was worth it there must be something to fight for. Now when he looked into the mirror, instead of seeing a failure, he saw a warrior.

Training hadn’t changed. Lydia believed Derek could beat Ennis with the skills and anger he already had. Jackson on the other hand decided to subtly teach Derek of some more underhand tactics and tricks. He was under no illusion Kate was out for blood and would have taught Ennis methods which could inflict maximum damage. They both reminded the fighter that Kate would still be outside the ring and that she couldn’t physically get to him. It didn’t matter to him anymore, Ennis or Kate, he would win.

It was two days before the fight and practice was in full swing. Jackson and Derek practiced their ‘alternative’ techniques any time Lydia had her back turned, with Stiles laughing at their antics. He knew fine well what they were doing, even putting forward some suggestions himself. Derek worried that Stiles would serve as a distraction during training but found it had the opposite effect. His wolf was settled and he was able to concentrate easier than he could have before when he was a war with himself. Before he used to use adrenaline to get him through matches but found now he was relying more on tactics and forward planning. The result was flat out improvement. He made less mistakes and was able to win easier and quicker by using different techniques which worked to his strength and his opponent’s weakness rather than brute force. Apparently Ennis fought like Derek used to and that was what they were planning on capitalising on.

Stiles approached Derek after the session had finished “Looking good wolf-man. If anything, you got the man beat on looks and let’s face it, that’s half the battle won.” He knew Stiles was trying to get his mind off the fight, he had been doing it all week.

Derek slunk behind the man and leaned into his ear “Come to mine?”

“Ha, it’s not like I haven’t been there every day this week.”

Derek shook his head “No. Stay the night.”

The implication was not lost on either of them “You sure?”

Derek nodded. Bless Stiles of at least attempting to hide his grin.

He failed miserably “I need to pop to mine to get stuff for tomorrow but yeah, yeah I’ll be there. If I don’t get to see your WMD, there will be words. Oh yeah, words!”


	14. Chapter 14

Derek was waiting for Stiles to arrive and stay the night. He knew what he wanted to happen, sort of had a plan in his head but he knew – after getting to know the human – Stiles had a knack for royally fucking up other peoples plans so wasn’t holding out much hope of it working out how he wanted. He was even more sure of the imminent failure of his plan when Stiles walked in with a bag that could only be described as containing anything bar a kitchen sink.

“What….Stiles is there a dead body or something in there?”

Stiles snorted “Dude, if I’m staying over we are totally having decent bedding. No offence but yours is an abomination to the duvet manufacturing business.” That was….oddly sweet. He left Stiles to it; the man was a menace to himself without adding in linen. Derek almost felt bad at messing up his hard work by jumping onto the bed when Stiles had finished – but couldn’t seem to care when it felt like he was sleeping on a cloud.

“Oh goooood! So good!” Derek may have been rolling around the sheets at this point. It had been a long time since he had a speck of comfort like this. It made him realise just how much he missed the little things he had taken from granted when he was growing up. He buried his head in one of the fluffy pillows.

It smelt like Stiles, everything smelt like Stiles. It was heaven “I think it you like it then?” a wanton moan was his reply.

Derek raised his head to look at his mate from his impromptu cocoon of fluffiness. Then spluttered when he realised Stiles had removed his shirt while Derek had been considering cheating on his mate with his bedding. He could feel his brain-to-mouth filter starting to fail “Fuck you are beautiful.”

Stiles smiled down before slowly crawling up the bed to his mate. Once he was on top of him, he gently leaned down to connect their lips. Derek didn’t even consider pulling away, instead throwing himself fully into the action. It wasn’t long before the kisses heated up, hand moving everywhere. There wasn’t a single part of Derek’s body that didn’t feel like it hadn’t been touched, Stiles was everywhere. He didn’t realise just how much until he felt the cold air hit his cock. Taking a deep breath, he tipped his head back and looked at his mate, his everything. His hands were tangled in the brown locks, Stiles hands on his hips. Somehow, Stiles was still in his trousers. If Derek did anything in his life, it would be to get those things off a.s.a.p. Not looking away from the brown orbs, he slowly slid his arms down Stiles’ back to the top of his trousers, dipping his hands below the hem and cupping Stiles cheeks in each hand. Derek slowly started to move Stiles against him, relishing the breathy moans Stiles emitted when his hard cock met Derek’s. Moving his head forward to brush his lips against Stiles’ ear, he gently whispered to the man – asking for him to take them off.

Stiles manoeuvred to remove the last bit of fabric from his body while keeping his body plastered to Derek’s, not wanting to lose any bit of contact. The moans stopped for a while, the room just filled with heavy breathing. For Derek, it was probably the most erotic moment in his life to date. Finally, the trousers and boxers were removed, Stiles fitting in between Derek’s legs.

He raised his head and used his hands to frame Derek’s face “Tell me what you want?”

“Everything”

Stiles lunged forward to bite and lick at Derek’s lips, movements quicker than they had been before. Derek felt something being pressed into his hand and broke the kiss to glance at what it was. A bottle of lube. He knew this moment was coming, he wanted it so much but still, there was lingering doubt. Closing his eyes, he slowly breathed before realising that this is what he needed. He needed to give his all to his mate. Looking into eyes which were filled with love, Derek gripped the lube before gently placing it into Stiles hand.

To say the man looked surprised was an understatement “You sure? I….I mean, you don’t have to. It…don’t you want to be…in charge? We are equals; you don’t serve me you know?”

“……I know. I want to. For the first time in my life I get to choose, and I chose to submit to you. Please just, I need you in me. Nobody has ever; I want you to be the first, our first. I’m giving it to you.”

Stiles just looked at Derek - It felt like the man was looking into his heart. Stiles gave a small nod before locking their lips together again. While the previous kisses had been about lust, this one was just love and care.

He finally pulled away again “How?”

“I want to see you. Don’t….just don’t go behind me. Not yet.” Stiles nodded before making his way down the length of Derek’s body, kissing and licking any bit of skin his lips came into contact with. He tried not to squirm but couldn’t help but chuff when Stiles brushed over a sensitive area. Reaching his treasure trail, Stiles looked up as he moved his tongue down, moving further and further until he reached the base of his dick and began circling it. He couldn’t help but watch as the tongue started to lick up and down his shaft. Fuck he was actually struggling to not blow at just the sight. Stiles must have realised as he gave a wicked chuckle before moving down to bathe his balls. Between the licks and the sucking, Derek could no longer hold in the moans, hearing himself sound like a whore. He fucking loved it.

Derek jumped when Stiles tongue carried on past his balls, carving a path down to his opening before he circled the bud in slow, wet motions. Derek couldn’t help but remember the pain and hurt he had last time somebody was down there, but pushed the thought to the side. The pain and humiliation that Kate caused were outweighed by the pleasure and gentleness that came with Stiles. He couldn’t even compare, didn’t want to. He wouldn’t let her ruin this. So Derek threw himself into it.

His moans were increasing with each circle of his tongue, each press against the muscle. He could feel himself slackening, relaxing under the motions. He felt like he couldn’t breathe as Stiles pushed past the muscle and entered his body, tongue moving in and out to mimic the motions of sex. He had never had something so intimate happen to him and he couldn’t get enough. Gently putting his hand on Stiles head, he moved his head closer to his opening, Stiles now alternating between thrusts and long, board swipes across his entrance. There was little resistance when Stiles gently entered a finger, slowly moving while his tongue traced the rim. The thought of Kate didn’t even enter his mind this time, too overcome with desire and just…Stiles. He felt the stretch and burn of Stiles adding more fingers, gently shushing the wolf when he let out a whine. He wasn’t too sure how he felt. He felt closer to the human then he had ever had before and felt good that he was giving himself over. The actual motion was…uncomfortable, more so when Stiles moved from two fingers to three. He knew the stretching needed to be done and the pain was ten times less then what it was before but…yeah, uncomfortable.

There were moments where the actions felt good, where a moan and a shudder escaped his body but it wasn’t full pleasure. Derek just hoped that it would change when Stiles and he fully connected. He couldn’t help but realise that his rock hard erection had wilted. He wasn’t ashamed to slightly mourn its loss.

Stiles slowed the motion of his fingers. “It hurts the first time, it always does. But I promise you that I will make it so good. I’m going to make you scream my name then later, I’m’a gonna do this again, just stroke you with my fingers as I milk you from the inside. I can’t wait to take you apart and put you back together again.” Derek sobbed with the words. God he wanted it.

Stiles removed his fingers, the sound of lube coating his cock sounding loud in the quiet room. Manoeuvring himself to his knees, Stiles gently took Derek’s legs and put them over his shoulders, stroking the hairs on his calf and thighs.

“We take this slow ok? Try to bear down, it hurts less.” Stiles leaned over, Derek’s knees near enough touching his shoulders as Stiles pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he moved back. He felt the pressure of Stiles starting to press in and his body stretching to accept him. It hurt.

When the head finally broke past the ring of muscles, Derek couldn’t keep in the pained gasp that escaped him “Fuck Stiles….shit that hurts.”

Stiles just stroked his face “It does, but trust me it gets better.” He held his position until Derek nodded for him to move, which he did at a glacial pace. It felt like hours before he bottomed out. He burned from the intrusion, the sting still there but starting to decrease as he relaxed more around his mate. He felt full, he would have minded but it was his Stiles who was making him feel like this. The sting dulled to a throb, Stiles starting to move gently inside him. The discomfort continued as the thrusts became longer, more of him shifting in and out. His grip on his legs tightened, gently shifting him then thrusting back in. The good feeling he had sometimes had when Stiles fingered him came back in full force. Instead of gasping in shock, he was moaning in delight. He couldn’t describe how he felt, but knew it was something he would struggle to live without again. He had never felt like this ever before during sex.

Stiles chuckled from above him, his cheek resting against Derek’s calf “There it is, see that in there? Makes it all worthwhile,” Stiles pulled out and thrust back in harder than before, nailing the spot inside Derek. He felt like there was electricity running through his veins. He needed more. Stiles answered the unasked question, picking up his pace and thrusting harder and faster. Derek didn’t even have time to touch himself before he felt his balls tighten then explode, his vision turning white, cuming with an animalistic roar. It was like he was in a cloud, a moan from above from telling him that Stiles had also found his climax. Derek will swear to the end of days that he could feel Stiles cumming inside of him, feel his cock twitching along with his heart-beat.

He doesn’t remember Stiles leaving his body or going to clean him. He just remembers coming to with his mates arms wrapped around him, kissed being pressed to the base of his neck, fingers locked together.

 

++++

 

Derek awoke to his mate softly stroking his hair. Giving a small smile, Derek turned around to face Stiles. His eyes still had sleep in them, hair stuck up in all directions and Derek was sure he had dried drool on his shoulder but it was perfect. His mate was perfect.

Stiles gently lent down to give Derek a soft peck on the lips “Hey, how you feeling?”

Derek took stock of his body. His ass was still throbbing but nothing he couldn’t handle. He found himself actually liking the feeling, a reminder of what they did last night, what he gave Stiles. He didn’t have a lot in life, well nothing actually, but he was proud he could give his body and heart to his mate.

“Good and used. It’s great”

Stiles snorted before propping himself up on his elbow “Can we talk, about last night?”

“Even if I said no you would talk so go ahead.”

Stiles glared at the wolf before his features softened “Gah, I can’t argue with those eyebrows. Was….was it ok for you? I mean, well normally I don’t…I don’t like to bottom. I mean if you want to top I have no problem, I kinda thought you would want to do it that way but it’s just, yeah, it’s not something I am keen on”

Derek laughed “You know I don’t mind. I liked it. It’s weird, I would have thought that I would want the control but honestly, I think I like it better when you have it. My whole life has been me following with no say of my own. In this? I finally get my say. As I said last night, I want to submit to you because it is my choice, that’s the freedom you give me. Now get up, we have to get ready for tomorrow.”

Stiles just moaned and buried his head under the pillow, a muffled ‘fuck no, get back here, my dick is cold and you need to warm it up’ filtering through the fabric.


	15. Chapter 15

Something felt wrong and if Derek learnt to trust something, it was his instincts. It was the night of the match with Ennis and deep down he knew he had this but…there was just something that didn’t feel right. He had asked everyone to leave him alone until the call-up came; Ethan, Danny and Aiden were all based outside in case Kate tried anything pre-match. It like time had sped up until the signal came. Slowly standing and ignoring the slight tremor running through his legs, Derek deeply inhaled before walking to the dome entrance, Stiles waiting as per usual. Before he even stepped foot into the dome, he could hear the cheers, the chants of his name. The doors opened and it felt like he could have been blown away from the atmosphere. It was…he had never felt it this much before. Stiles started to walk in, Derek following and nearly colliding into him when the man suddenly stopped after less than five steps.

Derek raised his brow in questioning as Stiles turned to face him, giving him a loving smile.

“This is your night” He said before he walked so he was stood behind the wolf and put his hand on his back, guiding him forward. Derek smiled before he turned around and continued to walk to the cage, his human – his mate walking behind him, supporting him. He couldn’t believe it when the cheers increased in pitch. Looking around for the first time that night, he was astonished to see so many people openly supporting him. Everywhere he looked; his face seemed to be on everything, poster, shirts – even hats. He had made it! Not even the smug look on Kate’s face could take the smile off his face. He was better than her, she held no power anymore.

Walking into the cage – he locked his eyes onto Ennis for the first time. The thing that took him back wasn’t his size or weight – it was the look in his eyes. For the first time Derek was facing off against a were that could almost be classed as feral. Circling the cage, he was pleased about how Stiles had placed himself as near to the door as he could, Kate on the other side. If anything happened it would be his side which could unlock the door first. Kate may not have power over him but he was still wary – especially if she could break a were to the point she had with Ennis. Knowing there was no point even keeping up pretence, Derek was the first to shift – feeling his claws and fangs elongate. He felt stronger as the connection to the wolf grew. He roared at Ennis before he lunged at the man. Now was not the time for putting on a show, he had to eliminate the threat as quick as he could. Punches were exchanged, Ennis meeting Derek move for move. The only difference being that Ennis was stronger. Derek could feel the bones and skin break after every hit but he couldn’t give up. Knocking him off-balance with a powerful punch, Derek found himself on his back looking up at the were who was flexing his claws. It was then that Derek realised that Ennis had no intention of trying to win the match; he wanted to flat out kill his opponent.

Fuck that shit; he was not dying in front of his mate and a bazillion people on pay-per view television. Swinging his legs in a circular motion, he caught Ennis on the leg with enough momentum to bring the wolf down before rolling backwards to an upright position. He was about to move forward when a shine caught his eye. Kate was flashing something in his direction. Losing sight of his objective, Derek focused on what she was holding – something on the end of a chain. He could hear Stiles yelling at him to focus but he couldn’t. Finally the object came into view.

It was a Triskelion pendant on a gold chain. He knew that because he had bought it for Laura’s birthday with help from his parents. Fuck it was his sister’s necklace – the one she never took off.

The distraction was enough for Ennis to take advantage, taking Derek’s feet from underneath him so the fighter was face first onto the mat. He tried to get up but a knee was placed onto his back between his shoulder blades. Derek wondered what the man was up to until he felt two hands wrap around his throat and start to pull his head and throat backwards and towards the man who was locking his back down to the floor. The pressure on his neck from both the motion and the hands tightening was beginning to get unbearable. The crowd tuned out, all he could hear was his own blood pressure in his ears, Stiles yelling in the distance _‘fuck stop the match, he is going to kill him’._ Derek wondered how long it would take the asphyxiation to kill him…then hoped Ennis would succeed in breaking his neck before he got to that point. Both were very viable options at this point. Little flashes of light began to overtake his vision and he didn’t know what hurts worse: His lungs desperately trying to take oxygen in or his neck and spine which he could feel were reaching breaking point. As soon as the pain had started though, it suddenly stopped. The hands and grip were removed as a weight landed on his back. He deeply drew in breath – oxygen had never felt so good before. The sound of the chain around the cage moving vibrated in his head, his mind starting to clear with steady intakes of breath. Just like that, the weight was gone from his back. Derek rose to kneel as he tried to figure out what the fuck just happened.

Stiles. Stiles had stopped Ennis. Stiles who has now in the fucking cage and was trying to avoid Ennis’s claws. There was no mistaking the fighter’s intent – he was full out trying to gut the human.

Derek doesn’t know if it was adrenaline or if it was the fact that the were was trying to harm his mate – but a loud roar filled the dome, Derek realising it was him emitting the sound. He moved and placed himself between the were and the human, boxing the man in with his back and placing his arms either side of him, locking his fingers through the mesh. Derek never took his eyes of Ennis, giving him a warning growl. His mate was safe for now. Ennis strode forward, Derek grabbing Stiles and roughly pushing him out the way before he connected with the larger wolf. He doesn’t know what happened, just remembers his wolf coming to the surface to protect his mate then realising his claws were buried in Ennis’s chest, one set imbedded in a lung, the other in his heart. He didn’t, couldn’t remove them until he was sure the other was dead, the threat gone. It was only the motion of Stiles pulling at his arm which caused him to back away.

He could feel the blood everywhere. On his arms, on his hands and in behind his claws. He held out his hands like they were lethal weapons. Fuck he had just killed one of his own. He only looked up when he saw clean, human hands wrapping around his own. Meeting the brown gaze of his mate – he knew he had made the right decision. Stiles stood by him when he entered the cage and he did so again when he helped his mate out and into the back – the crowd was silent the whole time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here are the final two chapters to this story. I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to anybody who took the time to read or comment or give Kudos to this story. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much.
> 
> THANK YOU  
> THANK YOU  
> THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

The blood had dried on his hands, staining his skin. He didn’t think he would even not feel the sticky substance all over him. His stare hadn’t left his hands since the attack.

He could see stiles frantically pacing the room, ranting to a non-responsive Derek “Fuck, fuck what are we going to do? Shit, shit!! Stupid fucking Argent devil-bitch. Calm down Stiles, you are smart, we will figure this out.” Stiles roughly gripped Derek’s face in his hands “Derek, we are going to figure this out.”

Derek gripped Stiles hands and slowly slid them off his face “Stiles….there is nothing to figure out. We both know how this goes. We just….I wish we had more time.” Derek leaned forward to rest his forehead against his mates, breathing him in.

Stiles shook his head “No, no they can’t take you. You….you saved me Derek. No, please you are mine.” He could smell the salinity of Stiles’ tears as they rolled down his face.

“We don’t have long. They will be coming for me soon. Can’t argue that I’m not dangerous after what just happened.”

Stiles sighed before standing up “No! No you are out of your mind if you think I am just going to stand and watch them cart you off to the camps. Get up and get cleaned…I-I have money, we can leave now. I know people that can get the collar and wristbands off then we can…Derek we can just leave. Yeah let’s go! Just you and me. We can, I-I don’t know, live in the woods or something. Yeah that’s what we will go. Please just…just move!!”

Derek shook his head and wrapped his mate in his arms “….Loving somebody means putting them before you. I-I did a bad thing and I need to be accountable for it. I won’t have you living as a fugitive because of my actions. But thank you, so so much for even thinking about it.” He lent forward to brush his lips against the others. The door opening broke the embrace.

Stiles turned and mimicked the same stance Derek did in the ring – Stiles back to Derek’s front, protecting him from the armed guards who had walked into the room “NO! No you can’t have him. Oh god please he saved my life! I will do anything just….you can’t have him”

Derek watched from behind his mate as the guards stood aside to let Lydia in the room “Lydia please, we h-have to do something...”

She simply held her hand up to stop Stiles in his rant. Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles waist and brought him closer, burying his nose into his neck. If this was one of the last times he could see his mate he was going to make sure his scent was imprinted into his brain. He closed his eyes; he didn’t want to hear the debate over his future and just wanted to….he didn’t even know anymore. He felt his mate turn in his arms and re-cup his face and he just couldn’t look at that lost emotion on Stiles’ face again. It broke his heart.

“Derek? Derek? DEREK!” He looked up. The tears were still flowing from his mate but he didn’t expect the smile he had on his face “Derek did you hear that? They’re not taking you away. You’re safe. You’re staying with me!” It took a while for the words to sink in, then a bit longer for the meaning to hit home but once it did Derek swore he had never had such a wide smile on his face. Picking his mate up by the waist, he spun him around unable to contain the laughter. Stiles grinned down at the wolf, dipping his head to capture his lips and winding his legs around Derek’s waist.

He didn’t bother to lower his mate when he turned to face Lydia who tried – and failed – to hide her own grin “Wha….How? I don’t understand?”

Lydia sighed, as if Derek’s concern was a minor annoyance “Well if you were listening instead of trying to crawl into Stiles’ face you would have heard. Derek, I need to stress that you are one fucking lucky wolf. If it were anyone else you would be on your way to the camp no matter what was said. But it seems you have some support in high places. Kate lodged a complaint that you were a danger and demanded you be sent away, however it was decided that – as you were protecting a human – you should be given a second chance. They know the tide is turning with the public and there would be mutiny if the wolf that protected a human was sent to his death. That and support from other fighters and trainers who threatened to pull out of the WCF made them change their minds about your punishment. And it would appear you have the support from the three biggest wolf trainers in the US.”

“Who?” questioned Stiles

“That would be Martin, Stilinski and Argent senior’s. All three demanded that you be given leniency – Chris near enough threw Kate under the bus. Seems like Allison wasn’t the only Argent to question their training practices.”

Derek ignored the squeal from Stiles “So what now?”

“There will still be sanctions. At the end of the day, you took a life – even if most think it’s a mercy killing. You can’t fight in the WCF anymore. The trainers and fighters are behind you, but it’s a different matter putting you in a cage with one of them. And with everything that has happened, the anti-wolf brigades are after you. For your own safety, we don’t want you out in the open. If it’s ok with Stiles, we would want to keep you as a sparring fighter. You know a lot which can help potential fighters get to the standard you are at. Just…keep your head down. Now I’m going to leave as the two of you are making me throw up in my mouth a little.” With that Lydia flounced out the room, dragging the guards behind them. Derek sat down on the couch with his mate still wrapped around him.

“So….disappointed you can’t fight anymore?”

Derek didn’t even need to think about his reply “No. I would give up anything to see you smile like that again. It’s worth it, to stay with you.”

Stiles snorted, muttering _‘cheese-ball’_ under his breath. He stroked his hands through the wolf’s hair “Thank you. For saving me. I couldn’t stand back and do nothing. Didn’t really think my plan through but I would do it again.”

“Same. I would gladly die for you.”

“Well don’t. That is just plain stupidity.”

“So…what do we do now?”

Stiles looked at him “Now? Now we live. Things aren’t ideal but we will just have to work to make life the best for us. As for the immediate future: get your pants down, all this mortal peril has made me rock hard and I want to see if I can fuck you hard enough that you will feel my dick at the back of your throat.”

“…….where the fuck did you learn about romance? That was just…Stiles that was plain awful.”

“Worked though, your pants are on the floor.”


	17. Chapter 17

After the initial bout of euphoria (and the many, many sex sessions) had passed, Derek found himself back at his place, Stiles wrapped around him like a blanket. Silence seeped through every pour of the room, no sound but Derek’s heavy breathing and Stiles’ light snores. Every part of Derek hurt to the point he couldn’t comfortably shift onto his back due to the sting of his backside: a consistent reminder of the couple’s previous activity. But now, now the emotion of the night had dissipated and he was left alone in his thoughts, Derek had to confront the issue which brought him to this point. Laura.

In the beginning, Derek had often thought if his family, his pack. Over time, the pack bonds had weakened (another trick the humans utilised). By separating the pack, the wolves were made weaker. By the time he had turned 18, Derek no longer felt any of the pack bonds. He had accepted over time that – most likely – his parents and the elder pack members had passed away. It was just how it was; the older and stronger members of the pack were immediately sent to the camps while the younger ones were sold. The theory being the younger ones would be easier to control and train – they hadn’t lived most of their lives in freedom, didn’t know what it was like before the big discovery. Don’t get Derek wrong, the thought of losing his parents made him…made him want to scream in loss but he knew that he was powerless to change things. His siblings however, he had always believed they had survived; that Laura and Cora were out there somewhere, wondering the same about him. But after Kate’s trick…he now had to confront the possibility that they hadn’t survived and Derek was truly alone in the world. Yes he had Stiles but it just wasn’t the same. And that thought made him hurt in ways he hadn’t since he grew up.

Almost like Stiles knew, his grip tightened around Derek in his sleep, comforting him without him even knowing. Derek took the comfort, pressing himself closer into his mate and tried to let the thoughts and memories leave. They didn’t.

 

++++++++

 

It had been three days since the fight and Derek was on his way to the training ring. Stiles hadn’t left his side except when he had to meet with Lydia and Allison to talk business; Derek assumed it was about him. A small part of him worried it was to do with how they may have to sell him now he was useless, the larger part telling him to shut up and trust Stiles. He knew he had been off with the other man for days, Stiles frequently trying to confront and comfort him and Derek had honestly tried to tell the man his thoughts but he just could never seem to get the words out. He had kept the issue of his family close to his chest for near 9 years – not even Scott or Isaac knew and he found it hard to let it go. Part of it was fear: the fear that the one thing which had kept him going had been false, all of his family was gone. Another part was shame: He had been happy with Stiles when his family were rotting in the ground after suffering horrors which he couldn’t describe. If he had felt like a traitor when he had run his claws through Ennis, it wasn’t even comparable to how he felt now.

Walking into the training area, he was surprised by the silence. In all his time, it had never been this quiet. Looking around, he noticed there wasn’t a single fighter present – just Stiles, Lydia and Allison. Walking up to them, he tried to get a read on their faces but…it just seemed to be a mix of emotions. Stiles was…well he seemed to by trying to contain the energy of a nuclear explosion within his body, Allison looked at him with a mix of pity and compassion while Lydia looked like she was doing a business deal.

She was the one to lead the other three to the office, waiting for the rest to be seated before she sat herself “Ok so…I, no we, think we should sit and go through everything. There are going to be changes so it’s best we all discuss them so there is no confusion like there was at the start.”

She sent a dirty side glare to Stiles “Oh my go….I said I was sorry! I didn’t mean it! You know I wanted in his pants from the start, why would I sell him?! It defeats the purpose! To be honest, I am still traumatised from the two hour long screaming match you and Jackson had against me. Notice I just sat and took it, because I was just as ashamed as you said I should be in between throwing your stiletto at me and your empty cup of coffee. IM SORRY!!”

Allison cleared her throat “I think what my two partners are trying to say is….well…ok look, we think you should have this” Allison brought something out her pocket before gently placing it in his hand. Laura’s necklace. Derek’s breath caught in his throat, the coolness of the jewellery seemed to burn his hand. He wanted to say thank you but the words weren’t forthcoming. He looked at Allison with what he hoped way gratitude. He thinks he was successful by the sunny smile she gave him, cheeks dimpling. He wanted to laugh at how that one action showed him that Allison and Scott were perfect for each other. Allison lent over and clasped his hand in her own “I know it doesn’t help, but I am sorry. I am so sorry for what my family did but please believe me, I am not them and I would never do what she did. We are trying to fix things.” Derek nodded his head before turning to face the other two “Kate was arrested not long after the match. The necklace was found in her belongings and Chris recognised it as your family emblem. We wanted to return it to you for now.”

“But….I don’t understand, why?”

Lydia looked to the other two before she carried on “Wolves…yes they are held accountable to their owners. But the owners are just as accountable for the actions of their wolves. It means that the owners properly ensure that the wolves are obedient to them. At the end of the day, Kate owned and trained a wolf that was capable of attacking a human so she is held responsible for what her wolf does. It’s not much but it is a bit of protection for the wolf. It would be different if she had just got him and stated that he was uncontrollable, but Ennis has been with her for years and she endured him into the WCF. One of the terms for entering a fighter is that the owner has total control over them so circumstances like this don’t happen. So anyway Kate is in trouble and Chris has taken over the Argent roster. As a…..form of compensation, we are taking on two of his wolves”

Derek looked blankly at the three owners “So….what, you want me to train them?” He turned to his mate.

His mate who had a blinding smile on his face and….tears in his eyes? “Not exactly” He nodded his head to behind Derek’s shoulder, the wolf turning to face the entrance to the office.

Two female wolves stood in the doorway, their long dark hair covering their faces. They looked, well just plain awful. Grime and dirt covered them from head to toe; Derek could probably break them if he wanted to with little effort. They looked famished and weak but there was no mistaking the power each of them had – the power of the Hale pack. As if sensing his thoughts, the taller woman raised her head, a blinding smile emerging from the curtains of her greasy hair. Derek didn’t even get a chance to raise from his chair before the elder Hale threw herself at him, throwing them both to the ground as she clambered on top of him and wrapping her arms around him. Derek buried his head into her neck – holding her as hard as she was him.

“Thank god, thank you” He whispered to her. The smaller woman walked over before flinging herself on top of Laura, joining in the puppy pile. All three laughed in happiness and disbelief.

“Wh…how?” Derek asked as the threesome stood, still not letting go of each other. Beneath the smell of grime was the smell of home, pack.

Laura spoke – god he missed her voice “We weren’t sure what happened to you. We were sold to the Argent roster. Wasn’t until a few weeks ago that we found out you were still alive…oh god Derek I am so proud of you!” Derek looked at his sisters. They had grown so much but they were still the sisters he had grown up with.

“What about mom and dad?” The two siblings looked downbeat at the question.

A simple shake of the head from Cora was the answer he needed before she stepped forward “We heard….Peter is apparently still in one of the camps. Kate was…well she wanted to get all the Hales on her roster but told us Peter was…well he is as good as dead. Still alive but they said it would be a mercy for him to pass on. They said he was trapped in his mind, not our Uncle Peter anymore.” The three drew into another hug – celebrating the reuniting of their family while mourning those who have passed.

It was Stiles who broke the atmosphere “We need to still sort some things out. Laura and Cora, you are now part of our roster so we need to get things sorted for you guys. We need to get you clean and seen by Deaton before we go any further. Once we think you are ok, we will get you training in the ring. You won’t be put out to fight but we need to get you guys healthy again. Since this was a quick exchange we don’t have rooms for you so you two will have to bunk in Derek’s room. When we can you can have a place each but for now this is the best we can do. There is a bed and food so it’s not like you will be slumming it. Derek will stay with me. I’m in one of the trainer apartments attached to the site so, if he is happy with it, I hoped he would come and live with me. Permanently. Like how Jackson lives with Lydia?” Derek doesn’t think he will ever be able to say no to his mate. Especially when he gives him those puppy-dog eyes. He would have been touched if the chorus of ‘aww’s from the females in the room didn’t make him turn beetroot red. Fuckers. He was a fighter dammit. Even if he did have the best mate ever.

Looking around the room, Derek sighed, finally content with his lot in life. It wasn’t perfect. His species were still a lesser valued race and that probably wasn’t something that would change during his life time. But he had his family, his mate and his friends. What else did he really need in life when he had everything at this moment in time?

Even if he did learn after he moved in that Stiles lives like a pig.


End file.
